User blog:Poko the cheese lover/PSA village
Yes i know ADL is making a video game but would like to give it a try to soo uum PSA village Story One day something sturck the island of club penguin mystreious purple lakes appeared everything was deleted apart from pixie so join the PSA as they rebuild club penguin island. Chararecters level how to unlock price home *Pixie Start Start 0 coins Pixies igloo *Gary 1 Build a coffee shop 50 coins Pixies igloo *Jay 2 Build jays igloo 150 coins Jays cave *Flames 2 Build Flames volcano 300 coins Flames volcano *Helmet 3 Complete quest finding helmet o coins Helmets igloo *Paige 3 Complete quest rebuild the pet shop 0 coins Helmets igloo *Charlie 7 Defeat douglas in mini game 500 coins Charlies igloo *Mckenzie 8 Build surf shack 700 coins Charlies igloo *Rookie 9 Build box diemension 900 coins Rookies igloo *ADL 11 Defeat perry the pizza guy in mini game 1000 coins ADLS house *Dogkid 13 Defeat lydia in minigame 1300 coins Dogkids igloo *Poko 15 Complete quest ride of the dragons 1500 coins Dragon rock *Wingman 20 Build puffle hotel 2000 coins Charlies igloo *Bedge 20 Build puffle hotel 2000 coins Dragon rock *Pluffy 20 Build puffle hotel 2000 coins Helmets igloo *Darwin 20 Build puffle hotel 2000 coins Pixies igloo *Rockhopper 25 Build the migrator 2500 coins The migrator *JPG 25 Build EPF HQ 2700 coins EPF HQ *Darwin (penguin) 30 Complete Darwin quest 3000 coins Helmets igloo *Zelda 30 Complete legend of zelda 4000 coins Pixies igloo *Lynn 35 Beat herbert in minigame 7000 coins Dragon rock *Blinki 40 Unlocked after building 60 igloos FREE Dragon rock *Locy 45 Locy and lucy quest 10000 coins Locys igloo *Lucy 45 Locy and lucy quest 10000 coins Locys igloo *Guindyl 50 Colour it orange quest 10500 coins Guindyls igloo *Barry 55 The clumsy dragon quest 11000 coins hotel *Mousosten 60 TBA FREE hotel *taco vendor 61 TBA TBA hotel *Adam TBA TBA 12000 coins hotel *Clarisse TBA TBA 12000 coins hotel *Premuin shop cost Note all premium characters live in the hotel *Pete 40 gold nuggets *Gariwald 60 gold nuggets (halloween only) *AA 100 gold nuggets ( Free during App beta party only) *Cloud 150 gold nuggets *Melody 400 gold nuggets *Agent puffles 200 gold nuggets *That guy in the background 400 gold nuggets *Garianna 400 gold nuggets (halloween and september only) *Dot 500 gold nuggets *Rafael 700 gold nuggets *Archie 500 gold nuggets *Cadence 1000 gold nuggets *Thumbler 400 gold nuggets *Flare 1500 gold nuggets *Guffle £3 :99 or $3:99 (Free during great gold rush) Bosses level *1. Douglas 7 *2.Perry the pizza guy 11 *3.Lydia 13 *4.Klutzy 23 *5.Herbert 35 *6.Dian 44 *7. Jedi 54 *8.Orange knight 60 *9.Kevin 65 *10.Klepto 70 *11.Ganez 75 *12.Gonez (FINAL BOSS) 90 Buildings level cost *PSA HQ Start FREE *Igloo 1 50 coins *Coffee shop 1 50 coins *Jays cave 2 100 coins *Mine 2 150 coins *Flames igloo 2 200 coins *Bank 3 300 coins *Helmets igloo 3 400 coins *Pet shop 3 450 coins *Pizza parlor 3 500 coins *Gift shop 4 550 coins *Clock tower 5 100 coins *Club penguin police deparment 6 5 gold nuggets *Aqua grabber 6 350 coins *Upgraded igloo 7 1000 coins *Douglas base 7 600 coins *Charlies igloo 7 500 coins *Dance club 8 700 coins *Surf shack 8 750 coins *Rookies igloo 9 750 coins *Box diemension 9 900 coins *LIghthouse 9 300 coins *Forest entrance 10 400 coins *Cruise ship 10 500 coins *Univesrerty 11 900 coins *ADLS house 11 1000 coins *Ski lodge 11 300 coins *Snow fort 12 450 coins *Bakery 12 800 coins *Dogkids igloo 13 1300 coins *Staduim (winter) 13 1400 coins *Staduim 13 1400 coins *Puffle hotel 14 2000 coins *Grinnys pad 14 1000 coins *Triple igloo 14 3000 coins *Dragon rock 15 1500 coins *Backyard 15 500 coins *Campfire 16 600 coins *Time trekker 16 70 gold nuggets *Solar laser 17 400 coins *Orange HQ 17 950 coins *Dojo 17 1500 coins *Fire dojo 17 1500 coins *Water dojo 18 1500 coins *Snow dojo 18 1500 coins *S:A:S:S HQ 19 4000 coins *RPF HQ 19 2000 coins *Death star 20 130 gold nuggets *Ice cream palour 21 400 coins *Dragon sculpture 21 700 coins *Gariannas cauldrun 21 500 coins *Penguin sculpture 22 600 coins *Snowpuffle 22 500 coins *Traning statue 23 700 coins *Fluffy sculpture 23 500 coins *Fire department 24 500 coins *The migrator 25 2500 coins *Pumpkin 25 400 coins *Bilboard 25 300 coins *Watch tower 26 500 coins *Dino dig site 26 400 coins *The stage 26 1500 coins *Fair ride 26 3000 coins * Community tree 27 500 gold nuggets *Art galery 27 750 coins *Bike rack 28 400 coins *Hospital 29 500 coins *Boat 29 700 coins *Ginger bread igloo 29 1000 coins *Bench 30 50 coins *Waterfall 30 900 coins *Space squid 30 300 coins *Speed boat 31 500 coins *Barbecue 31 50 coins *Coins into gold machine 31 65 gold nuggets *Dino topairy 32 500 coins *Coffee vendor 32 50 coins *Secret pants HQ 32 500 coins *talent show stage 1 4000 coins *Deluxe igloo 33 1000 coins *Snow castle 33 1300 coins *PSAnnivesery banner 5 120 coins *PSAnnivesery cake 2 50 coins *PSAnniversery igloo 10 500 coins *PSAnniversery jail 25 6000 coins UPDATES *App open *Guindyl added *Barry added *talent show update *that guy in the crowd and thumbler added *PSAnnivesery items added *Hotel released *Costumes added Category:Blog posts